Thief/Main article
Thief is a raccoon criminal who steals Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase full of variables. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Yosemite Remedy" After a trip to the Yosemite, Timon and Pumbaa are ready to return to their jungle home. While they put some valuables in their suitcase, Pumbaa suggests that they should really keep an eye on it. While Timon replies to Pumbaa, Thief sneaks up behind them and steals their suitcase. After witnessing Thief getting away with the suitcase, Timon and Pumbaa go to the Vulture Police. The police tell the duo that they can't arrest the criminal unless they've really spot him and they ask them to describe his appearance. After Timon and Pumbaa tell the police that the criminal was a raccoon, they place "Wanted" posters on trees with Thief's face on them. The four then find Thief with the suitcase, who attempts to get away but gets caught by the police. Thief is put in a criminal lineup at the police station. When Timon and Pumbaa spot Thief, the police force him to introduce himself to be sure that he's the one who stole Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase full of valuables. When the police are about to arrest the raccoon, he convinces them that he didn't steal the suitcase, but ''found it. He then retrieves the suitcase to the two friends. Timon and Pumbaa, on the other hand, are not convinced by Thief's cover up and consider him guilty, which the criminal denies, saying that he can't be guilty considering that they did not actually see him steal their suitcase. The vulture police suggest that since there was no witness to the crime, they let the Thief go, much to Timon and Pumbaa's shock. When Timon and Pumbaa leave the police station, in disbelief that the vultures let Thief go scott free, Thief shows up and tells the duo that he really didn't steal the suitcase itself. When he runs off, Timon and Pumbaa see that he replaced the valuables with bricks. Enraged, Timon decides to get even with the criminal, as the vultures refuse to arrest him. As Thief goes to his trash can, Timon first revenge plan is to order Thief a hundred pizzas, which he would not be able to pay. When the pizza delivery man shows up Thief's trash can with the 100 pizzas, he congratulates Thief for being their one millionth customer, giving him several prizes. Since the plan backfired, Timon comes up with another one. That night, Timon, believing that Thief is asleep, pulls a prank on the raccoon by making his legs look like that of a woman, while Pumbaa is on a lookout. However, Thief appears behind Pumbaa and it turns out that the animal Timon is pranking is a gorilla. For the last attempt, Timon has put wheels on Thief's trash so that he and Pumbaa can take it to the edge of a mountain to make it fall down. But Timon and Pumbaa fall down as well and then the trash (with the pals holding on to it) lands and rolls all over the mountain, until it gets to an edge that sends it to outer space, where it hits a satellite and falls all the way back down to earth. When the duo and Thief land, Timon and Pumbaa find their valuables. Thief attempts to make an escape but gets caught by the vulture police, who arrest him as they find out that the raccoon really did steal the pals' valuables. Timon is proud of himself and Pumbaa for getting even with Thief and suggests that they can now go back home. Personality and traits Like most criminals, Thief is very antagonistic. He is also shown to be quite clever, as he convinces the vulture police that he didn't steal the suitcase, but doesn't mention that he didn't steal the valuables in said suitcase. Therefore, he makes the police let him go as he made everyone (including Timon and Pumbaa) realize that the duo didn't actually see him steal their suitcase. Voice actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Steve Mackall Trivia *Thief's name is pronounced "thyf." Gallery YR Thief3.png YR Thief12.png YR Thief22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles